


Mani

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, I'm sorry I made Saints sinning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Le piace il silenzio, quella quiete che sovrana regna tra mura isolate allo sguardo. Nulla lo interrompe se non fruscii, sussurri. D'abiti che scivolano sul pavimento, lasciando alla luce fioca la possibilità di bagnare pelli chiare; di voci, che pronunciano parole che udire è impossibile – nomi forse, dacché tremulo è il tono degli amanti.





	Mani

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer** : I personaggi di **Fate/Grand Order** (フェイト/グランドオーダー) non mi appartengono, essendo sotto il copyright della **TYPE MOON** , in collaborazione con la **DELiGHTWORKS**. Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  Il prompt è stato gentilmente offerto da **Lande di Fandom** in occasione dell' _Italian PornFest._
> 
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Il PornFest è una delle iniziative che preferisco, in quanto molto utile, almeno a mio avviso, per approcciarsi a fandom che ad ora era mai capitato d'esplorare.  
>  Fate è, nello specifico, una serie a cui sono estremamente legata ma di cui mi sono sempre sentita, in qualche modo, indegna; all'alba dei miei ventidue anni, mi sono resa conto di quanto questo tipo di mentalità fosse soltanto deleteria, e mi impedisse di scrivere invece di cose che amo ed apprezzo. Ho colto l'occasione, pertanto, e scelto di iniziare con una delle mie più grandi otp di sempre. Ad essere sincera quasi "mi spiace" di aver cominciato con qualcosa di banale come una pwp, ma da qualche parte si dovrà pur iniziare (L).  
> Al solito, grazie di essere qui ed avermi dedicato il vostro tempo. Spero sarà di vostro gradimento!

Le piace il silenzio, quella quiete che sovrana regna tra mura isolate allo sguardo. Nulla lo interrompe se non fruscii, sussurri. D'abiti che scivolano sul pavimento, lasciando alla luce fioca la possibilità di bagnare pelli chiare; di voci, che pronunciano parole che udire è impossibile – nomi forse, dacché tremulo è il tono degli amanti.  
Le piace, piace ad entrambi. A lui, che come avesse tra le mani qualcosa di prezioso la poggia su quel singolo letto dopo averla privata d'ogni tessuto; a lei, che lo lascia fare sostenendone lo sguardo, nelle iridi violacee una fierezza che mai l'avrebbe abbandonata.   
Inizia così, con le labbra di Shirou che le accarezzano la pelle. L’inumidiscono, lento e delicato il movimento; e così quando s’allontana, anche se solo di pochi centimetri e solo per dedicarsi ad un altra parte di lei, a coglierla sono brividi. Si domanda se non sia voluto. Se, dietro la cura che l’altro le riserva e la morbidezza con cui la sfiora, non vi sia in realtà il tacito bisogno d’ammirarla inerme, mentre dipende dal suo tocco – è da lui, si dice; non ne sarebbe poi così sorpresa.  
Le dita stringono le lenzuola, e persino attraverso il tessuto avverte le unghie corte premere contro il palmo della propria mano. Stringe, Jeanne, le iridi d’ametista socchiuse ed il corpo che reagisce in modi a lei sconosciuti, d’istinto. E’ calore, è caldo –  _troppo_  caldo. Sono fiamme che le bruciano la pelle, scavano sino alle ossa. Sono tocchi: della sua bocca che la arrossa, delle sue dita che l'accarezzano; sono tocchi che sfociano nell'incapacità di percepire qualcosa di diverso da lui, dal suo sguardo, dal suo sussurrare.  
La perdonerà Dio, per aver ceduto a quel peccato ch’ora in lei si fa strada? Rinnegare la Sua voce, dimenticarla, incapace d’un tratto d’udire le sue parole – associare la Sua immagine a quella di lui, la Sua voce a quella che le arriva di lì a poco all’orecchio e che pronuncia il suo nome.  
«Jeanne.» la chiama – e con la schiena percorsa di brividi ingenui gli va incontro, spingendosi contro il suo corpo e sfiorando la sua pelle nuda con la propria. Non parla, non emette suono. Osa solo, con la mano non impegnata ad aggrapparsi alla stoffa bianca, passare sulla sua nuca prima e tra i capelli chiari dopo; Shirou sorride per un istante, mordendole il lobo dell’orecchio. E poi l’abbandona, scivolando più in basso, premurandosi di far sì che mai il suo peso l’infastidisca – nemmeno quando dalla clavicola e dal collo, cui ha sino a quel momento dedicato le proprie attenzioni, scende al petto esposto, ai morbidi seni.  
E’ breve, l’istante in cui la osserva. Chino su di lei, le punte delle dita a stimolare un capezzolo già turgido per l’eccitazione; limpido lo sguardo, intenso al punto che non se non avesse le gote già imporporate l’avrebbe fatta arrossire. L’ammira, la brama. La guarda come si guarda alla cosa che più si desidera al mondo. Ed è sorpresa, Jeanne; sorpresa che le conceda vederlo, che per una volta non tenti di dissimulare, di sfuggirle. Che mentre si porti a succhiarle il seno, strappandole il suo primo, vero gemito, il volto non sia perso in espressioni che mai lei ha saputo leggere davvero.  
E mentre l’attornia con la lingua e per qualche momento lo tiene tra le labbra, le sfugge un mugolio, e poi un altro, ed un altro ancora. Ed infine trema.  
Lei, che mai s’è concessa debolezza. Paladina di Dio, voce della sua voce; lei, volutamente privatasi d’ogni beltà della vita per seguire il volere di ciò ch’appare ora come un ricordo ovattato, distante.  
E se lo domanda ancora, mentre socchiude gli occhi e le labbra, annaspando per quell'ossigeno ch'in quel momento pare rifuggire; parole che riecheggiano, nella mente l'eco d'un comando. Riecheggiano, note sciocche e trite.  
L’avrebbe perdonata, Dio, per il peccato che sta per commettere? Per la blasfemia di cui s’è macchiata, nell’attimo in cui ha pronunciato invano il Suo nome avendo nella mente l’immagine di lui? Per il bisogno di quel tocco, di quelle dita, di quelle mani?  
Mani come le sue. Sporche, tinte di un vermiglio sconosciuto – mani che la stringono a sé, che s’accompagnano ai baci sulla pelle da parte di labbra che sanno di menzogna. Callose, forgiate da battaglie ed ideali. Delicate, sicure di ciò che fanno. Mani che scivolano verso il basso, quando dal seno scende al ventre piatto e poi alle gambe e stringendole piano una coscia la marchia persino lì, in un fiore d'amaranto.  
Mani come le sue. Mani d’un Santo.  
Porta la testa indietro, serrando le labbra, stringendo a sé la stoffa sino a quando non fa male ed il morbido cotone diventa ruvido contro la pelle. Shirou non s’arresta, la lingua a bagnarla con innaturale lentezza. E’ calda, la solletica, e s’insinua in lei; nuovamente brividi ciò che le percorre il corpo, tremolii che non riesce a controllare – e con essi l’impulso di serrare le gambe, stringerle attorno al suo volto, lasciarsi solleticare dai capelli morbidi.  
Non s’arresta: nemmeno quando non riesce più a controllare la propria voce, ed alle sue labbra sfuggono suoni che mai avrebbe creduto d’essere in grado d’emettere, perché quanto di più lontano dall’io che s’era costruita, dall’esistenza che Lui le aveva affidato. Nemmeno quando chiama il suo nome – è Shirou, non Amakusa. Shirou, Shirou, Shirou; una litania, nella voce richieste che non v'è necessità esplicitare.   
E di nuovo è l’ardore di un fuoco vivo, e di nuovo è tepore sconosciuto; è desiderare per un attimo che si fermi, e nell’istante che segue che non smetta. Forse lo chiede. Forse mentre pronuncia il suo nome, la voce in più punti spezzata,  _prega_. Non sa dirlo, perché è troppo tutt’insieme; perché alla lingua seguono le sue dita – mani, mani, ancora le sue mani.   
Annaspa, languido lo sguardo quando finalmente lui s’allontana quel tanto che basta e lei può vederlo di nuovo. I capelli corti sono spettinati – è stata lei? –, la carnagione bronzea arrossata. Respira a fatica anche lui, l’affanno palese sul volto ed ancora il sorriso, mentre piano estrae le dita e le porta alle labbra, per un singolo e breve momento.  
La imbarazza e non lo nasconde. E forse è quella la ragione per cui l’espressione altrui non muta, e morbida resta la curva delle labbra mentre si mette dritto e si allunga verso di lei, raggiungendone le bocca per unirla alla propria; ed è il suo sapore, l’umido mescolarsi delle loro salive in un bacio che da solo ha l’impressione potrebbe valerle l’Inferno. Un bacio che, al pari dei gesti sino ad allora compiuti da lui, la spinge a volerne ancora. Di più, ancora di più.  
Shirou non si risparmia, non le dà tregua. Lo sa Jeanne, perché lo conosce – perché l’ha sperimentato, in un mondo differente e con condizioni diverse, su di lui lo sguardo che si riserva ad un rivale e non un amante. Lo sa e di conseguenza agisce, spingendoglisi contro con il corpo, abbandonando la presa sulle lenzuola per portare le mani alla sua schiena.  
E toccarlo adesso tocca a lei.   
Cicatrici gli percorrono il corpo. Le sfiora con le dita, dolcezza estrema così contrapposta al cercarsi delle loro labbra e allo stringerle tra i denti. Cicatrici – le imprime nella mente, accarezzandole e piano rabbrividendo, quando le percepisce attraverso il solleticarsi delle pelli. Le vede persino attraverso la penombra, pallide se confrontate al resto, alcune più profonde di altre; e su ognuna si sofferma, la fa propria – sin dove con le mani riesce ad arrivare, la bocca ancora premuta contro la sua ed il bisogno impellente di un’aria improvvisamente dimenticata.  
Si stringono per un istante e riprendono fiato, tutt’intorno solo echi. Del suo respiro, quello del suo cuore che batte e che, si dice, sta ascoltando anche lui; l’eco di voci distanti, lontane, che nulla immaginano di quant’accade in quella stanza, dove loro sono uno e in un attimo tutto è dimenticato.  
Forse, le basterebbe anche soltanto quello.  
«Potrei farti male.» e lei sorride piano e gli sfiora il volto, l’accarezza. I capelli biondi sciolti e sparsi sul cuscino, il petto che ancora con irregolarità s’alza ed abbassa. Si sporge verso di lui, un bacio che non è realmente tale ma solo tacita risposta. La coglie, e non aspetta ulteriormente a tirarsi su quanto basta, aprirle di nuovo le gambe.   
La sua mano le stringe la coscia – di nuovo.   
Con l’altra, cerca la sua.   
Mani, mani e soltanto mani.   
C’è dolore quando per la prima volta entra in lei. Non importa quanto tenti d’essere delicato, quando cerchi di distogliere la sua attenzione baciandole la guancia, il viso; quanto Jeanne gli si aggrappi con una forza che sa quasi di disperazione stringendo le gambe intorno al suo bacino, o come il suo corpo sussulti, scosso dai più intensi brividi che abbia mai conosciuto.  
E’ diverso dal dolore della battaglia, da quello che alla fine dell’esistenza è solito piegare l’animo umano; è diverso dalla paura degli ultimi attimi di luce, quella che inevitabilmente si fa strada all’interno del cuore e lo stringe in una morsa prima che il nulla sopraggiunga e con esso il destino di un eroe. E’ diverso. E’ piacevole, nonostante tutto. E’ il connubio fisico di due esistenze, il cercare la presenza altrui  _anche_  attraverso il corpo; e benché il suo sguardo si faccia lucido, non esita. Di nuovo, non esita nell’andargli incontro.   
Si stringono le loro mani, si cercano e cercano ancora nel mezzo di spinte regolari. Si cercano, e cercano ancora: anche quando d’improvviso il tutto s’interrompe, e lui si tira via prima che l’orgasmo lo colga, perché non finisca con il  _macchiarla_ nonostante tutto.   
Anche quando, ancora sdraiata sulla schiena e gocce di sudore ad imperlarle il volto e la pelle, lei lo l'attira a sé, respirando sulle sue labbra. E caldi, i loro respiri si mescolano, prima che riesca a convincerlo a poggiare la testa sul suo petto, lasciandogli tra i capelli un bacio.  
_La perdonerà, Dio?_ Per un momento, se lo domanda di nuovo.  
Shirou respira ancora con un certo affanno. Il corpo stretto al suo, l’odore forte di quel sudore di cui le lenzuola sono pregne. Jeanne l’osserva, le dita che s’attorcigliano intorno a ciocche candide.  
Non ode la Sua voce, ora. E’ la prima volta, che non ne sente la mancanza. 


End file.
